


We Can Roll Around For Hours Without Ever Coming Up

by Rainbow711



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Jell-O, Luke's Birthday, M/M, cake- background, umm yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow711/pseuds/Rainbow711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's 18 so the boys celebrate with jello wrestling and slight sexytime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Roll Around For Hours Without Ever Coming Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake/gifts).



> Thank you to Olivia for editing this since i'm too lazy for grammar and kinda babying me through the writing process.   
> This was started as a birthday present for Katie, but i didn't get it done in time. Happy belated birthday sweetie (and luke).

Luke would like to formally thank whoever decided that it would be a good idea to fill an inflatable swimming pool with jello, then wrestle in it. If he ever finds out who they are when Ashton isn’t sucking his cock in the bathroom as his 18th birthday present, he might send them a fruit basket or something.

-

The boys woke him up just before noon by running into his room and jumping on his bed while singing a very horrible rendition of Happy Birthday - especially since they’re musicians. Mikey smashed a pie-tin full of whip cream in his face, then ran out of the room faster than any of the boys thought he was capable of. Calum gave him a hug and swiped a finger over his cheek collecting the dessert topping and bringing it to his lips. Ashton waited for the dark-haired boy to leave the room before hugging Luke. He lay in bed holding him for a few minutes, jumped up then licked the side of his face Calum didn’t touch and sprinted from the room. Luke shook his head at his friend’s weird antics and headed for the bathroom to get ready for the day.

He had a nice brunch and afternoon with his mum then his dad and his brothers took him out for dinner and drinks. Ben may have gotten a little carried away with the beer as he had made a speech about how he remembers the day Luke was born and even if Luke’s taller he will always be the runt of the litter.

After dinner with his brothers, Luke decided to head back home to celebrate with the boys. The second he turned onto the block he could hear the music blaring. The street is packed so he has to drive about halfway down the block before he can park, then make the trip back up to the house. The boys said it would be just them tonight; Luke doubted it but he didn’t expect this.

The house was filled with so many people that the air conditioner was kicking in every thirty seconds trying to fight off the body heat. Luke squeezes his way past a group of girls he has never seen before and searches the room for any of his band mates, thanking genetics for his height. He spots Mikey walking into the back yard holding about 5 bottles of alcohol in his arms.

Luke follows behind the newly blonde again boy into the back yard. His jaw drops a bit and his face contorts in confusion when he sees the blow-up pool - much like the one he had as a kid - filled with rainbow coloured goop and now 5 bottles of vodka. 

“Lucas!” Calum cheers drunkenly, when he notices the birthday boy. He stumbles over to him and wraps his arms around his friend’s torso, leaning onto him for support.

“Isn’t this cool?” The drunken boy wonders, still nuzzling his head into Luke.

“What is it?” Luke asks, amused; he has always thought Calum was a cute drunk.

“That giggly stuff you ate on me when I got my tonsils out. I’m still mad ‘bout that…” He answers and trails off.

“Jell-O?” Luke hypothetically asks; knowing Calum is in no state to answer. He gets another nuzzle but no reply as suspected. Another one of his friends comes and takes the cuddly, drunk boy from Luke just as Michael calls Luke over.

“You’re going in willingly or we’re throwing you in,” the older boy says seriously, shaking the last bottle to rid it of its contents. “What exactly are we doing in it?” Luke asks worriedly. After throwing the now empty bottle behind him and hoping it landed sort of close to the others, Michael looks at Luke amazed at how dim the boy could be and answered, “You’ll figure it out,” before patting the birthday boy on the back and walking away to find Luke’s opponent.

Luke is greeted and given happy birthday wishes while he waits for Mikey to return. He spots Mikey dragging Ash across the lawn to him and orders the boys to strip themselves of their socks and shoes. Both boys comply without voicing any questions, even if they are clearly confused. Mikey plugs his phone into the speakers Luke assumes he had set up right beside the pool and gestures the boys to get in.

“The rules are simple,” he starts, “I will play a song, you will wrestle, first to pin the other wins, if neither of you get pinned by the end of the song a piece of clothing comes off and another song will start, if neither of you are pinned by the time one of you is only left in their boxers both of you will be sprayed down by the hose.” He smiles at the end of his explanation, proud that he made up the rules and made sense with how much he has already drank. The boys standing shin deep in Jell-O don’t seem nearly as excited as Mikey does though.

A crowd gathers around the pool as Mikey searches for the perfect song. He decides on Too Close by Next. The song starts loud, startling Luke and making the clumsy boy topple over; Aston seizes the opportunity and leaps on the birthday boy, starting the bout. 

Luke slides back away from the drummer and into the side of the pool with enough force to shake the sides, laughing at the feeling of the desert sliding into his clothes and under his skin and the fake pout Ashton throws at Luke’s escape. Getting on his knees to be more even with Ash, Luke makes a move for the older boys’ hips and ends up with a mouth full of Jell-O when his lunge is avoided. Ashton slips and gets his back and hair coated in the goop, much to the growing crowds delight.

Lunges and misses keep happening, the crowd cheering drunkenly each time the person lunging wipes out. The boys start getting into the song just as it’s about to end, their moves aligning with the beat and hips grinding subtly to the beat each time they tackle the other before getting up. Mikey starts counting every time they have an opportunity to pin the other that they let slip, so far he counts 4 for Ash and 2 for Luke. The song closes and Mikey yells “Off with your clothes!” while picking the next song. Ash sighs but removes his cut up tee while Luke takes his sweet time unbuttoning his blue flannel, leaving him in his white undershirt.

Nickelback’s song Next Go Round starts next and the boys go at it again. Ash tackles Luke onto his back, Luke letting out a large breath when he hits the bottom of the pool. Fighting back Luke places his hands on the drummer’s slick slippery sides and rolls them over, grinding his hips into the older boys. Ashton slips a hand up the back of Luke shirt, meaning to pull him off but getting distracted by the muscles flexing under the smooth skin and the friction on his hips. Luke smirks at Ashton’s lack of thought and pushes down on Ashton’s shoulder’s pinning him and slashing the jello around. Mikey hit the side of the pool causing a loud smacking sound before his booming voice declares the birthday boy victorious.

Luke helps Ashton off the ground as Mikey jumps in to raise Luke hand to congratulate him properly. Both boys are nearly panting but have smiles splitting their faces anyway. They push Mikey over and run out of the pool, not paying attention to their linked hands. His buzz from the beers he had at dinner earlier are wearing off but Luke’s insides feel completely like slush and it’s all Ashton’s fault. If the older boy didn’t smile like sunshine, Luke would not be letting himself be dragged into the bathroom.

Ashton flings Luke into the room and hastily locks the door. He turns on the light in the shower stall but leaves the rest of them off. He stares at Luke, taking in his colourful, sticky skin and flushed face; he’s absolutely breath-taking like this and Ashton can’t help himself from crowding him up against the shower and ridding him of his jeans. He turns away from Luke only long enough to turn on the shower and aim the cool water at the glass.

He undoes the button of his own jeans and kisses the sticky sweet substance from Luke’s chest. Luke moans at the feeling of the plush lips against his heated skin. Ash lets his shoulder press onto Luke while he sucks marks into his skin just under his ribs, the flavour of orange Jell-O filling his mouth. Luke backs away from Ash’s mouth or he tries to but is caught between the sweet assault on his skin from Ash and the cool shower wall chilling his skin. Ash pushes him into the wall, keeping Luke’s hips still when he tries to push away from it and smiling against the mark on his ribs at the hiss he lets out.

He glares up at Luke until the boy relaxes into the wall and has desperation in his eyes. Once satisfied, Ashton hooks his top teeth in the waistband of Luke’s boxers and pulls them down, smiling around the elastic when he sets his eyes on Luke’s cock. The boxers aren’t even down Luke’s legs before he’s enveloped in a wet heat that makes his head snap back against the cool glass of the shower.

He buries his right hand in Ashton’s curls when he takes him deeper in his throat. His legs shake each time Ashton moves his tongue along the underside. The boy on his knees loving that he has to hold Luke up. The mix of hot skin, cool glass and Ashton’s mouth stretched around his cock is too much and it takes Luke. He slides down the wall a little, coating Ash’s throat and moaning loud enough that there’s no way the shower covered the noise. Pressing kisses back up Luke’s torso as he comes down, Ashton fails to bite back the pleased smile or refrain from letting out a hoarse laugh at the blissed out look on Luke’s face.

Pouting at the source of his orgasm, Luke shuffles forward ready to take care of Ash even if he’s being a jerk, only to discover a wet spot in his jeans that makes him laugh at Ash’s blush. Pushing his jeans and boxers down, Ashton crowds Luke back into the shower and kisses him. Smiling into the kiss, Luke lets himself be led into the shower, making Ashton go in first to change the water temperature.

They take turns washing each other with Calum’s stupid vanilla body wash while trading kisses. Their lip-lock is getting heated again when the door bursts open, a still very drunk Calum coming in. not seeming to notice the boys in the shower, he relieves himself before turning around and seeing the steamy shower. He tilts his head like a confused puppy until he sees the wet stains in the crotch of Ash’s jeans. He rips open the shower door with as much ferocity as the cuddly drunk boy can muster and pouts at Ashton, “It was my plan for the goopy stuff and the blow jobs. You stole my idea!” by the end he’s almost crying and Luke feels horrible, while Ashton’s trying not to laugh. “Calum, baby, come help me dry off and you can give me my birthday cuddles okay?” Luke tries to sooth. Calum must like his conciliation prize because he rushes to the towel rack and grabs the fluffiest one to wrap around Luke.

He takes special care to get it wrapped just right then takes Luke’s hand to lead him to his room. Luke just follows behind, smiling at how his night turned out. He had fun with family, pushed Mikey in jello, got a birthday blowjob from Ashton and now he gets to cuddle with his Calum. Life is good for Luke Hemmings.

**Author's Note:**

> Tilte is from Nickelback's next go round. If you guys have any requests feel free to comment them :)


End file.
